irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Webby
Webby, labeled as The Busy Bee, is a contestant in IRC Camps Season Two. He is played by Webkinz Mania. Time on IRC Camps In The Skydivers, Webby said the first words in his team. He didn't want to jump off the plane but slipped on a banana and fell off. He yelled for a bit and then sang a part of Lady Gaga song, Bad Romance. He made it down alive and scored a point for his team. Zachary, then invited Webby to his a Spenny's alliance. Once Boomer won the challenge for the Adventurers, Webby cheered for him and high-fived him. Then, they became friends. At the end of the episode, Isaac and Boomer both asked Webby if they can be in an alliance with him. Webby asked Zachary if they could and he responded yes. Webby told them that they were in the alliance and announced the other members to them. After the elimination, Blain asked Webby if he wanted to be in an alliance. Webby refused, since he didn't want to be in an alliance with him. In Escalade de la Tour Eiffel, Webby got told by Blain that he'll vote with the alliance. Webby saw him as a threat and started to act nice to him to get a little push for Spenny's alliance. He then told Blain to fetch him some water. Blain did and Webby had a thought in mind in the confessional. Webby then heard someone saying to not go dictator on the team. Webby responded that he wasn't. Webby was a bit surprised about being in Paris, but didn't care. Webby cheered for his team as the climbed up. Apparently, the Adventurers lost the challenge. Then, he wondered what made the team lose. Webby, along with his alliance voted for Lindsay, who went home. Webby was nervous about being near the final passport (he was in the final four). He was safe and was happy for being safe once again. In Valley of the Puzzles, Webby woke up and got a big hug and attack from Boomer, after drinking his berry soda. He told Blain to give him some more. Blain spilled it all over him and Webby got a broom to clean it up. Many people in the team said that they wanted Webby to go home. Webby took Blain's banana and threw it at him. Webby was then satisfied. Once the planes landed, Webby noticed they were in Egypt. Webby said he hated the France challenge, but enjoyed his glass of lemonade in Egypt. Webby was nervous about the challenge, but was happy that it wasn't camel riding. Webby wasn't chosen for the running part of the challenge. He got chosen to do the puzzle part of the challenge. After he noticed his team was losing and doing bad, he said in the confessional that the team probably lost. His team did lose the challenge and Webby and Zachary thought on who to get eliminated. Webby wanted Giratin, but he later thought again and said no. Then, Spenny, but he was the leader of the alliance, so he said no. He wanted Blain out, but Boomer threw the challenge, as Spenny said, so he believed him. Webby cursed in the confessional and said sorry about that later on, since he doesn't curse often. He voted off Boomer for throwing the challenge and told Blain to never try to throw the challenge again, or else he'll be toast. Boomer got eliminated and Webby thought that Boomer was nice, but apparently he was freaky. In Hundred Meter Dog Dash, Webby woke up much more relaxed than the past few days. The challenge was to race over 7 yards as sleighdogs. Webby led his team for most of it, taking the lead. The Adventurers had a good lead for more than half of the challenge, but the Divers came back hard and strong, with a 2 yard advantage. The Adventuerers lost yet another challenge and nearly everyone eliminated Giratin, who tried to take off the tons they had to carry on the sleigh, while the challenge. His sarcastic and rude attutide made Webby get really upset and cursed at him. Also, he tried to make Spenny relaxed and feel better before the elimination. Webby got the reward in the final four. Giratin got eliminated and Webby was happy. In Elimination, Hawaiian Style, Webby woke up and said hello to everyone. He wondered if the team lost again, who will the vote. Webby stared at everyone and said they should use a complain box to see what's the problem for the team. Webby said that he agreed to do everything his way in the confessional. Webby then threw Hershell into a chocolate lake making fun of him. Webby got chosen to do the challenge for the Adventurers, along with Spenny and Blain. Once Glen jumped off for the Divers right away, Webby knew that it was an advantage for them. The Adventurers were up and Webby pushed Blain to go next. Blain was upset and called him a jerk in the confessional. Spenny went and Webby wished him luck. Spenny lasted ten seconds and Webby helped him up. After Kyle lasted fifteen seconds, Blain went after Webby said that he was an idiot. Webby mentioned to save the best for last. After Blain lasted twenty-one seconds, he told Webby to try his best. Webby said that he was the best. Kyle, then pushed Glen to Webby and let her rub her fat on him. Webby then beat up Kyle and then punched Glen. Webby went on and dodged stingrays, then moved away from blowfish. One got stuck on his foot. Webby beat the twenty-five seconds and won the challenge, once he got hit by a dolphin. He said that he always loved LeShawna before he fell in the water. After he won the challenge, Webby proved himself right and told Blain that he was the best. Blain agreed and became friends. Apparently, in the confessional, Webby joked and said that he wasn't friends with him and would pick him off like a violin. In I Barely Survived a Japanese Game Show, Webby woke up and along with Spenny talked to the team about winning challenges. Webby mentioned if they lost, they'll have to vote someone off, so Webby made a good long stare at Blain, then everyone else to make sure he wasn't making anything official. Webby didn't volunteer to do the challenges, probably because he wanted to sit down and relax, after winning the previous one. While the first challenge, Webby talked to Spenny about who they could vote off or get to do the challenge to see if they are worthy to get eliminated. Once Spenny was up, Webby was shocked at his challenge with Andrea. Andrea lost and Spenny won. Webby high-fived Spenny and also told Andrea that she did a good job. He walked to the infirmary right after they got inside. The whole team (excluding Blain) followed. When they got back, Blain won the final challenge. The team was happy and Webby was shocked that he won. Audition Tape Webby talks about some of his hobbies, including playing trumpet. Then, he talks about having good memory. He says he's good at soccer, but hates snakes. He also explains that he is a bit paranoid at times, and says that won't effect him in any way, but he kinda fears about that. He is really excited to play in season two and he kicks a soccer ball right to the camera. Webby ends the tape saying "I'm in it to win it". Trivia *The name Webby was used for this character, because many people on Wiki calls Webby's roleplayer (Webkinz Mania), Webby. *The image for Webby was a picture uploaded in the TDI Camps Wiki by Ezekielguy. Category:Characters